¿Eres Ciego? o ¿Estupido? ¡Elige!
by Shanita
Summary: Una historia muy singular, trata sobre nuestro grupo maravilla, y mas especificamente en Ronald Weasley, lograra conseguir lo que su corazon anhela?
1. Default Chapter

**Prologo**

**Harry Potter:** Es uno de los tres chicos (varones) mas codiciados de todo Hogwarts, mide 1.79, pelo negro azabache indomable, unos ojos verde esmeralda que demuestra su inocencia, es caballeroso y tiene un cuerpo bien definido al igual que su mejor amigo Ron Weasley, (eso es gracias al Quidditch), Harry es novio hace casi un año de Hermione Granger, sus mejores amigos son, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley y su nueva pero igual de importante Leyla Darknes.

**Leyla Darknes**: también conocida como Lila, es una chica de estatura media, 1.68, pelo negro liso y rizado en las puntas, es la chica mas codiciada por la población masculina en Hogwarts, todos la admiran, desde los Gryffindor hasta los Slytherin. Ella, pues esta o estaba enamorada de uno de sus mejores amigos, Ronald Weasley. Ella es muy unida con el resto de los más codiciados. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, en ocasiones se junta con Ginevra Weasley, que a pesar de que no se junta mucho con ella son grandes amigas. CARACTERISTICAS: es simpática, chistosa y lo que mas llama su atención son sus ojos violetas.

**Ronald Weasley:** cursa su ultimo año, es el tercero en la lista de los mas codiciados, (ya que le supera Draco Malfoy), sus características físicas, son: alto (1.85), de pelo inconfundiblemente rojo como el fuego, sus ojos son como dos zafiros azules, es chistoso, no sabe cuando dejar de decir las cosas aunque le cueste demasiado caro, demasiado tarde descubre algo que era mas claro que el agua e intenta recuperarlo, sus mejores amigos son, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Leyla Darknes. Su relación de Hermano con Ginevra ha mejorado bastante. Y odia profundamente a Draco Malfoy.

**Hermione Granger:** es la chica mas lista de todo Hogwarts, seguida por su inseparable amiga Leyla Darknes, juntas roban los corazones del colegio, aunque el suyo pertenece a su novio Harry Potter, mide 1.63, tiene el pelo liso, ojos color miel al igual que su pelo, ella y su novio son considerados los padres del grupo. Su relación con Ginevra Weasley no es muy buena pero ambas se llevan bien.

**Draco Malfoy:** es el segundo mas codiciado por el colegio, su arrogancia no ha cambiado, logra obtener algo que anhelan con todas sus fuerzas todo sus compañeros, y eso le trae malas consecuencias, es alto 1.80, pelo rubio platinado, ojos grises, y un cuerpo bien formado por el Quidditch.

**Ginevra Weasley:** o mas conocida por Ginny, es una chica con temperamento, el cual la única persona que es capaz de arreglarlo es Leyla Darknes, tiene el pelo rojo, como la típica hija Weasley, mide 1.65, ojos azules al igual que su hermano Ron.

**Pansy Parkinson:** chica de Slytherin que pretende a Draco Malfoy  
**Blaise Zabini:** mejor amigo de Draco, también pertenece a Slytherin  
**Colin Creavey:** chico admirador de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Leyla y su amor platonico Ginevra.  
**Luna lovegood:** chica de Hufflepuff admiradora con toda su alma de Ron Weasley

La ambientación es la casa de Ron, y el resto del año en Hogwarts, la época es de Sexto curso hasta el séptimo. Voldemort fue acabado por Harry y CIA a principios de Sexto curso.


	2. ilusiones destrozadas

**Eres ¿ciego? o ¿Entupido? Elige!**

_Leyla Darknes_

Hoy me encuentro en el expreso de Hogwarts, rumbo a casa con mis mejores amigos, a quienes los veré en dos días más, ¡cuando nos vayamos a casa de Ron!

Hermione, a quien la considero mi mejor amiga, hace casi mas de un año, me confeso que le gustaba Harry, y yo….

Mi corazón tiene dueño pero el cabezota no se da cuenta.   
Ahora lo veo atentamente como mira distraído por la ventana, lo veo detenidamente sus facciones, su sonrisa, sus ojos ambarinos, su pelo, todo me encanta de el, ahora me mira y me sonríe, me sonrojo levemente, nadie se da cuenta.

- Leyla, cuando vayas a mi casa te enseñare a montar una escoba – dice Ron  
- Seria fantástico – _digo yo, mi voy sale llena de emoción pero creen que es porque me gusta el Quidditch pero es porque me hablo el._  
- Vaya que te gusta el Quidditch – me dijo Hermione con malicia  
- Si, es mi deporte favorito – _contesto emocionada_

Después no me acuerdo de las trivialidades de las que hablamos, estaba tan emocionada por ir donde Ron, que no preste atención, lo único que me acuerdo es la despedida, para mi fue un sin fin de emociones, despedirme de Ron con un beso en la mejilla es realmente un sueño, claro que a Harry también se lo di, pero no se compara con lo que sentí con Ron, y para sorpresa mía, "mi vida" me dio un abrazo muy fuerte, en señal de despedida claro.

¡nos vemos en un par de días! ¡No se les vaya ocurrir faltar!- dice Ron al desaparecer junto con su hermana

Ha pasado un día, el mas aburrido de mi vida, decidí ir a caminar al callejón Diagon para despejarme la cabeza, ¿y si le compro un regalo a Ron, si y ¡podría decirle que es por haberme enseñado a jugar Quidditch!

Entre a una tienda que me había nombrado Harry antes, es completamente de Quidditch, que le podría comprar, unos accesorios sobre el juego? El reglamento?.

Ahora me encuentro en una joyería, en realidad no me agrado mucho la idea de comprarle algo relacionado con el Quidditch, decidí comprarle mejor una cadena con su nombre "Ronald", creo que seria un perfecto regalo.

MAMA! Has visto mis pantalones cortos, los verdes?- _dije desde mi armario, no los encuentro!_

Cariño están en el mismo lugar de siempre, en el armario-_ me dice ella, ¡como no! Aquí están!_

Me levanto y casi me caigo sobre la cama donde hay un pequeño regalo con unas Snicht de adornos, los guardo mejor en mi cómoda, y preparo la ropa para mañana. Mi mama me pregunta a que hora mañana me iré a la casa Ron, era a las 11 de la mañana, Hermione va a llegar a las 4 junto con Harry, así que tengo mucho tiempo para estar con Ron.

Huí, a ver es verano, tiene que ser algo cómodo para poder subirme a la escoba pero sexy a la vez, ya encontré los short que quería ( pantalón corto), con esta polera ajustada sin mangas, si me veré linda, el pelo ahora, con el pelo suelto, no Ginny dijo que molestaba en los ojos, una trenza, no todas andan con trenzas, una coleta dejando caer unos flecos sexy y listo.

Por fin, estoy frente al espejo de mi pieza me veo preciosa, porque chicos que no me gustan andan pretendiéndome y al que quiero no me ve, ha de ser ciego, he estado todo el año pasado tratando de conquistarlo, pero el pasa de mi, y me ve como su amiga, y ¿si mejor no me hubiera acercado como amiga, pero no me arrepiento, igual me hace feliz su amistad. Parezco tonta hablando sola, son las 10, espero que me este esperando a las once, le dije que llegaría a esa hora, para matar el tiempo, me puse a leer el **"corazon de bruja"**, en realidad me gusta mucho esa revista, es muy chistosa. ¡RAYOS!  
Son las 11 en punto, lo dejare esperar cinco minutos para que se impaciente, creo que no porque me impaciente yo, son las 11:03 y digo fuerte y claro la **"madriguera"** , que pasa, no hay nadie esperándome, OH Ginny viene a recibirme con una sonrisa.

- hola Lila, mi hermano se esta bañando – me dijo Ginny  
- hola, no hay problema – _dijo un poco desilusionada_ – puedo ir a dejarle el regalo a la habitación?- _creo que sono un poco atrevido_  
- No mejor déjalo aquí, se enojara que entres, y porque el regalo? – dijo Ginny mirándolo con una sonrisa, _vaya que me conoce esta chica_  
- Solo porque es mi amigo – _contesto nerviosa_  
- Vamos, acompáñame a preparar el desayuno, mis padres se fueron por toda la semana con mi hermano Bill – dijo Ginny entrando a la cocina

fue muy divertido cocinar con Ginny, y las tartas le quedaron riquísimas, tendré que pedirle la receta, para no aburrirnos (_ya había pasado mas de una hora de mi visita y Ron no llega_) Ginny propuso que fuéramos al patio, deje el regalo en un mesita frente a la chimenea, y me fui con Ginny.

Son casi la una y Ron todavía no baja, con Ginny mientras lo esperamos afuera con las escobas, conversamos sobre su relación con Neville, alguien sale de la casa y volteo, viene el, con una sonrisa triste, se dirige hacia nosotras y me saluda.

Ginny nos deja solos y empiezo a hablar con Ron, algo le pasa esta molesto , debio de ser algo relacionado con su familia, porque antes de ayer no estaba asi, antes de preguntarle observo el hermoso lugar, el sol esta fuerte, miro a mi alrededor para tomar fuerza, no hay ninguna carretera para salir, eso me llama la atención, todo lo que nos rodea es un bosque, pareciéramos que estuviéramos en medio de todo. Le coqueteo, hago todo lo que una chica sabe hacer, el me miro mas molesto, ¿Qué le sucede?

- Ron, estas enojado? – _le pregunte delicadamente_  
- No porque Leyla? – dijo bruscamente mirándome  
- No tienes porque ser tan rudo – _le digo me duele que me conteste así_  
- Solo me mira y luego mira la escoba – empezamos? – me dijo, sonó como una orden  
- No, ahora no, por el momento – _le digo_ – o vamos que te pasa Ron, soy tu amiga, se que te pasa algo  
- ……….  
- Te pareces a Malfoy – _le digo mirando el suelo_ – ni siquiera me contestas

_Porque me tratas así, no ves que sufre mi corazón, por favor Ron dedícame una de esas sonrisas , aunque sea fingida, me haces feliz_.

- si me pareciera a el, seria alguien en la vida – me dice de mala gana  
- no tienes que ser como el, tienes que ser tu mismo – _le digo, con una sonrisa_

Y quien soy yo, quien me toma en cuenta? – me dice con rabia  
- Eres Ronald Weasley, y yo te tomo en cuenta, no seas mal educado, te estoy hablando bien – _le digo mirándolo a la cara_

_Que te pasa, te levantas bruscamente y yo hago lo mismo quedamos mirándonos largamente y luego tu mirada cambia a odio y me dices._

- exacto quien eres tu, y disculpa que no sea lo que usted desea majestad – me dice  
- que? – digo mirándolo, mi corazón se destroza – soy una chica…. – me interrumpe  
- fíjate que no me había dado cuenta, ahora que lo dices te veo como tal – me dice

Me dice y me queda mirando, me doy vuelta rápidamente para que no me vea llorar, siento que se dirige a la casa y cierra la puerta.

Me quede sola, con el corazón destrozado, tanto que me dedico a robarte una sola sonrisa, a cuidarme y ser la mas hermosa, para que tu me lo pagues así?

Miro alrededor, quiero irme de ese lugar, no hay salida, rayos!.

Corro hacia el bosque y me interno en el, sin saber que me voy a encontrar.


	3. Aclare mis sentimientos

Ronald Weasley

Ahora me encuentro en el tren camino a casa, estoy con mis amigos, algo me molesta, estoy mirando por la ventana, y se ve como Leyla me mira hace rato, que tengo, tendré algo escrito en la espalda, pasaron como 15 minutos y aun me esta mirando, esta como ida, me doy vuelta y le sonrió, una sonrisa tonta que la hace sonrojar, porque me da alegría verla, soy un entupido, de seguro. Le comento a ella.

- Leyla, cuando vayas te enseñare a montar una escoba – _le digo y le brillan los ojos, que le pasa?  
_- Seria fantástico – dice ella, _tiene algo raro, estará enferma?  
_- Vaya que te gusta el Quidditch – dijo Hermione mirándola con malicia  
- Si, es mi deporte favorito – contesta

Que le pasa, porque Harry y Hermione se ríen y Leyla se calla, porque no me dicen nada, claro ya no son mis amigos, me ocultan cosas, menos mal que en un par de días no los veré, y podré aclarar mis pensamientos, pero en dos días los veré, la veré otra vez.

Nos despedimos y Leyla me da un beso en la mejilla, ¿Qué le pasa, a Harry también se lo da, pero sentí algo distinto, a pesar de que no me gusta que me demuestren afectividad, en esta ocasión fueron sentimientos encontrados, me gusto y a la vez lo repugne, mis padres nos vienen a buscar y con Ginny nos vamos a casa, por fin en mi casa, mi mama nos avisa que ella y mi padre se irán a pasar una semana en casa de Bill, solamente los escucho y subo a mi habitación, Ginny me mira que le pasa?.

- que te pasa, tengo algo o que? – _le dije bruscamente y cerré la puerta_  
- parecieras que estuvieras enamorado – me dice furiosa mi hermana

estamos los dos solo en la casa, Percy, se fue a vivir con Penélope, los gemelos arrendaron un departamento y se fueron, tengo que compartir todo el día con mi fastidiosa hermana, y porque me dijo que parezco enamorado, de seguro tendré cara de tonto, y de quien seria, de Hermione? No, ella es la novia de Harry, Leyla, por dios es Leyla, la chica intocable, Lavender? Es mas loca que un tiro al aire, y quien mas esta, a ya me dio hambre y bajo a comer.

Mañana vienen mis amigos, he cambiado de parecer, ya no quiero que vengan, ayer estuve todo el día encerrado en mi pieza pensando, porque se ríen cuando hablo con Leyla, me da rabia, no me comentan nada, Hermione vive susurrando cosas a Harry y luego me miran para después reírse, me fastidian cuando son así. Mañana será la primera vez que Leyla viene a la madriguera, nunca lo ha hecho, porque me preocupa, oh que tonto, se porque me preocupa, ella es una de las familias mas adinerada, y cuando venga, se ira de inmediato no aguantara el juntarse con un pobretón como yo. Porque pienso tanto en ella, es solo mi amiga, nada más.

Ginny me despertó un cuarto para las once, dijo que Leyla estaba por llegar y tenia que esperarla, me quede un rato mas en mi cama y me levante a las once y entre a la ducha, escucho que Leyla llega y conversa algo con Ginny, a de estar mirando la casa, claro a de estar viendo lo pobre que soy, ¡yo no soy nadie, me demoro en la ducha, no quiero salir y encontrarme con la cara de desagrado al verla, creo que ya he estado demasiado tiempo, salgo lentamente veo la hora son las doce menos cuarto, me visto lentamente, a las doce estoy listo, bajo lentamente, busco en la cocina y no están, escucho murmullos en el jardín, veo por la ventana y esta ella mirando a su alrededor, mira curiosamente, se ve tan linda, con esos pantalones cortos esa polerita ese peinado, Ron! Es Leyla, salgo y me ve con una sonrisa muy linda, solamente la saludo y mi hermana entra a la casa. Noto que mira para todos lados, buscando algo, ¡claro! No le ha de estar gustando el lugar y viendo que estaría mejor con Malfoy, luego me mira y pregunta.

- Ron, estas enojado? – me pregunta escogiendo las palabras  
- No porque Leyla – _digo bruscamente mirándola_  
- No tienes porque ser tan rudo –me dice al parecer le dolió  
- _Solo la miro y luego miro la escoba_ – empezamos? – _le digo, sonó como una orden creo que se dio cuenta_  
- No, ahora no, por el momento –me dijo – o vamos que te pasa Ron, soy tu amiga  
- ………. – _que quiere que le conteste, es que no soy nadie, quiere que le diga eso?  
_- Te pareces a Malfoy – me dijo mirando el suelo – ni siquiera me contestas

Me compara con el, ni siquiera la miro y le contesto de mala gana, porque me compara con el, seguro que ya ha ido donde Malfoy, eso es.

- si me pareciera a el, seria alguien en la vida – _le digo_  
- no tienes que ser como el, tienes que ser tu mismo – me dice mirándome  
- Y quien soy yo, quien me toma en cuenta? – _le digo, soy algo para ella, me ve como alguien sin comparaciones?  
_- Eres Ronald Weasley, y yo te tomo en cuenta – me dice mirándome a la cara

Me levanto bruscamente, porque lo hago, soy un entupido y le digo descortés mente

- exacto quien eres tu – _le digo, creo que le dolió, no debí haberlo dicho_  
- que? – me dijo mirándome, creo que me excedí – soy una chica…. – empieza ella pero la interrumpo estúpidamente  
- fíjate que no me había dado cuenta, ahora que lo dices te veo como tal – _le digo, es mentira  
_  
es mentira, siempre te he visto como una chica, es por eso que he sido descortés contigo, no soy nadie para ofrecerle algo, se da vuelta rápidamente, presiento que se puso a llorar, soy un entupido, Leyla yo te amo, que no entiendes esta es mi forma de demostrarlo, no soy ciego, que hago, iré a buscar a Ginny para que me ayude. Entro a la casa y cerro la puerta algo brusca, veo frente a la chimenea y hay un regalo, me acerco y dice, para **"Ronnie, gracias por enseñarme a jugar Quidditch, tu amiga Lila"**. Lo abro delicadamente, y es un collar con mi nombre, "Ronald", me siento como un entupido, ella vino contenta y la he amargado e insultado, me doy vuelta rápidamente y miro por la venta, no hay nadie en los jardines, me asusto, no creo que hayas entrado al bosque, llamo a Ginny quien estaba escribiendo una carta.

- Ginny, esta Leyla contigo? – _le pregunto esperanzado, escucho como mi hermana baja las escaleras y aparece en el comedor  
_- No Ron, estaba contigo – me dijo  
- No esta, necesito que me ayudes, no se donde esta, discutí con ella – _le digo asustado  
_- Eres un entupido, sabes que es orgullosa, seguro que se metió al bosque para irse – me dijo enfadada mi hermana  
- Iré al bosque – _le dije saliendo y corriendo hacia el bosque  
_Fui un estupido,espero que no le pase nada, ¿Cómo no darme cuenta antes, prefiria mil veces enfrentarme con Voldemort que perderla a ella.

Estoy en la entrada y siento a mi hermana al lado mío, la miro y me sonríe, entramos juntos, levantamos nuestras varitas, llevamos como 10 minutos, hemos visto a nogmos reírse y esconderse, mi hermana me dice

- Ron, son nogmos salvajes, si la muerden… - me dijo sin terminar la frase

Escuchamos un grito, un grito de ella, me asusto, tiene miedo y algo te paso, miro asustado a Ginny y nos apuramos en dirección del grito.


	4. En el bosque

Leyla Darknes

Entro en el bosque, se parece al bosque prohibido del colegio, miro por ultima vez a la casa de Ron, me vuelvo rápidamente y entro, quiero volver a mi casa y atravesando el bosque podré salir, corro lo mas rápido que puedo, quiero irme pronto y no volver a hablarle a Ron, porque me trata así, yo por mas mal que me caiga la persona no seria así de cruel, siento que algo o alguien me sigue, miro para todas partes, que es eso, ¡rayos! No traje mi varita, que entupida, sigo corriendo, ¡hay, algo me rozo la pierna, me veo y me sangra, que cosas hay en este bosque, sigo, ahora me asusto mucho mas, siento que me ven, y sigo corriendo miro el cielo y en medio de dos árboles gigantes pasa un diminuto rayo de sol.

Siento que algo me sigue, escucho sus pasos, me doy vuelta y son ¿nogmos, si, son nogmos salvaje, o Ho, empiezo a corres lo mas rápido que puedo, mis piernas están exhaustas, las tengo heridas con ramas que me rozan, al igual que mis brazos, algo me muerde.

- AAAAHHHHHH – grite lo mas fuerte que pude

Un nogmo me mordió la pierna, lo pateo con la otra pero dos de esos bichos me muerden, sigo caminando, ya no puedo correr, mis piernas no me dan, siento como flaquean, el veneno ya esta surgiendo efecto.

Me han mordido siete nogmos en mis piernas, tome una rama para espantarlos, pero se asustaron, ¡le tienen miedo a los magos, me dejaron esos infelices, estoy con la rama en alto simulando una varita, por si acaso esos bichos vuelven. Ahora algo vuela por mi cabeza, miro y son aves, seguramente el olor a sangre y olor putrefacto que emano por las heridas de los nogmos, camino lentamente, siento el veneno correr por mi cuerpo, las aves cada vez se multiplican mas, como quisiera que un fénix llorara en mis heridas.

Ya casi no puedo caminar, pero sigo, siento que falta poco para salir, hubiese salido mas fácil, tragarme mi orgullo e irme por la chimenea, pero no, prefiero mil veces esto y no rebajarme ante Ron, mientras camino pienso en el, ¿Cómo creí que el, iba a tener cerebro, para fijarse que soy una chica, ¿casi todo hogwarts anda tras mío y el no se daba cuenta, Hermione tenia razón, es un cabeza dura que no sabe donde esta parado, veo unas arañas gigantes, siento el temor en mi cuerpo, me oculto, pero siguen mi olor, subo a un árbol, en realidad no se como lo hice, mi cuerpo o mas bien mis piernas están muy débiles, tendré que irme directo a San mugo para que me vean, las arañas se han ido porque unas de las aves se comió una, ¡por dios que asco!.

Veo al cielo y es de noche, ¡genial! Que animal ahora saldrá, sigo caminando, después de todo soy una Gryffindor ¿no, he pensado muchas veces que el sombrero se ha equivocado, debió mandarme a Slytherin, como una cobarde.

Ya no aguanto mas, no puedo caminar, no veo bien, y tampoco escucho con precisión, pareciera que miles y miles de abejas estuvieran aquí, escucho solo zumbidos, y mi visón solo veo manchas no las distingo.

En las condiciones en que me encuentro no puedo seguir, me siento a los pies de un árbol, tengo frió, hambre no, pues soy una chica, podemos estar mucho mas horas sin comer, mientras esperamos para el baile y el vestido nos quede bien, ya casi no veo, no siento mis piernas, los zumbidos se hacen mas fuerte.

Llevo una hora aquí, ¿que es eso, algo se acerca, yo a rastras intento moverme, pero el bulto se apresura esta cada vez mas cerca, parezco una serpiente, tengo miedo, ahora son dos bultos, por mi mente pasan miles de imágenes, la primera vez que vi. a Ron, cuando hable con Hermione de mis sentimientos, cuando Malfoy me invito a Hogsmeade, la única pelea que tuve con Ron, un odio me invadió, pero solo por unos segundos, ya que paso a ser la tristeza mas grande de toda mi vida, fíjate que no me había dado cuenta, ahora que lo dices te veo como tal , esas palabras vagan en mi cabeza, perforándome lo pequeños pedazos que me quedan de corazón, intento ver que es lo que se me acerca, no puedo solo veo dos bultos borrosos,¡entupido veneno, me levanto ocupando mis ultimas fuerzas, quedo en pie, veo que un bulto se acerca, se mueve mas rápido que el otro, no puedo sostenerme mas caigo, el duro piso de ese maldito bosque me ha lastimado, siento una mano que me da vuelta, el ''bulto'', me abraza, ¿Qué animal mas extraño, abraza antes de comer, siento que mi cara se moja, ¿Qué pasa, miro intentando ver que animal me tiene, pero no puedo, siento que me carga, me lleva donde el otro animal y empiezan a caminar juntos , ¡ que bien Leyla Darknes será devorada en menos de dos minutos, los bichos que me tienen empiezan a correr, miro nuevamente al que me tiene pero sin resultados, un momento, ese olor, me inclino hacia ''el'' y huelo,

- Ron - digo casi inaudiblemente

OH no es Ron, me muevo débilmente, Ron se detiene, intento soltarme, pero mas me aprisiona hacia el, y comienza a correr nuevamente, fíjate que no me había dado cuenta, ahora que lo dices te veo como tal, de nuevo esas palabras llegaron a mi cabeza, siento como mi cuerpo cae rendido, de verdad es mucho para mi, mis ojos se cierran lentamente, esto me ha pasado antes, me estoy a punto de desmayar.


	5. estas destrozada lo se

Ronald Weasley

Estoy en el bosque, mi hermana ha estado en estos 5 minutos todo el tiempo junto a mí, el grito viene del centro, debiste de estar corriendo, espero que esos nogmos no te hagan daño.

Soy un entupido, mil veces entupido, veo que Ginny recoge algo, me lo muestra, se perfectamente lo que es, es parte de tu polera, esta llena de sangre, parece que entraste e inmediatamente esos entupido nogmos te mordieron. Por favor dura un poco mas, te encontraremos, mi hermana me mira.

- tranquilo, la encontraremos – me dice Ginny – si es que ella quiere – termina  
- lo haremos – le digo o mas bien es una suplica

seguimos, hemos encontrado pequeños charcos de sangre, mas me apresuro, has de estar mas cerca no creo que llegues muy lejos en estas condiciones, pero Ron, estas hablando de la Gryffindor mas orgullosa de Todo Hogwarts.

Caminamos con cautela, pues hay arañas destrozadas por todas partes, algo me dice que no lo hiciste tu, Ginny se agacha nuevamente y recoge ser algo, es tu collar, el que tiene tu nombre, vamos por buen camino, seguimos caminado no halló la hora de encontrarte, esa entupida pelea de nuevo viene a mi cabeza.

- si me pareciera a el, seria alguien en la vida  
- no tienes que ser como el, tienes que ser tu mismo  
- Y quien soy yo, quien me toma en cuenta?  
- Eres Ronald Weasley, y yo te tomo en cuenta  
- exacto quien eres tu  
- que? soy una chica….  
- fíjate que no me había dado cuenta, ahora que lo dices te veo como tal

creo que no aguantaras, es demasiada sangre que he visto, esparcida en el piso.

- debemos llevarla a penas la encontremos a San mugo, Harry y Hermione ya han de estar en la casa – me dice Ginny

solamente asiento, porque tengo que actuar así, y no decirle directamente, oye sabes que te amo, con Hermione me paso lo mismo, Leyla, ahora si ella tenia el mínimo cariño hacia mi, lo esfume inmediatamente, yo y mi bocota, como quisiera poder ser como Harry, el siempre ha sabido tratar a las mujeres. Entupido y mil veces entupido, un momento, me acabo de acordar de algo.

- Ron quien te gusta – dijo Harry  
- A nadie porque? – dijo Ron  
- Te preguntaba – dijo Harry  
- Por que? – dijo nuevamente Ron  
- Porque, no le digas a Hermione o sino me mata, hay una chica, muy linda que la tienes loquita – dijo Harry  
- No digas tonteras –dijo Harry  
- He que verdad, yo se quien es, pero no te lo diré – dijo Harry  
- Me lo dices Harry Potter – dijo Ron  
- Esta bien pistas, tiene el pelo negro y en las puntas onduladas – dijo Harry  
- Esta bien sigue – dijo Ron – los ojos?  
- Eso seria trampa, porque es la única de todo hogwarts que los tiene de ese color  
- Ya sigue con las pistas – dijo Ron  
- Tiene un físico, es cercana a nosotros – dijo Harry  
- Que mas – dijo Ron  
- Eres tonto, y casi toda la población masculina de Hogwarts anda tras ella – dijo Harry  
- Leyla? – dijo Ron – eres un entupido ella nunca se fijaría en mi  
- Piensa lo que quieras – dijo Harry

Esa conversación ocurrió poco antes de que subiéramos al tren de regreso, fui un tonto, me querías, y yo, no supe como reaccionar , de prometo Leyla que haré todo lo que pueda para recuperar tu amor.

Esta oscureciendo y todavía no te encuentro, se nota que pasaste por aquí porque vas a rastras, espero encontrarte viva.

Con Ginny hemos visto algo, algo se mueve lentamente, la oscuridad no deja ver bien, nos acercamos cuidadosamente, ese ''algo'' camina tambaleándose, me cerco, algo me dice que tengo que ir hasta aya, me acerco lentamente, ''eso'' se coloca a los pies de un árbol, levanta la vista, quede congelado eras tu, al parecer no me reconoces, me acerco a ti rápidamente, Ginny aun no te reconoce y se esconde, me miras, parece que te han borrado la memoria, quedo paralizado, Ginny llega hasta donde estoy yo, te levantas tambaleándote, nos miras nuevamente pero no hay signos de que nos reconozcas, caes fuertemente al piso, corro hacia ti, con una mano te doy vuelta, te vez tan frágil.

- Leyla, por favor reacciona – te digo mirándote

Mas no dices nada, al parecer no escuchas, Ginny esta tras mío y me dice que te levante, te abrazo lo mas fuerte que puedo y lloro, por mi culpa estas así, por mi entupida culpa, te veo y me miras como queriendo saber quien soy, te cargo, camino hasta donde esta Ginny y empezamos a correr, siento que te apegas mas a mí, me detengo dices mi nombre, me reconociste por el olor, pero que haces, te quieres soltar, no, no lo permitiré, te aferro mas a mi y comienzo nuevamente a correr junto con Ginny, siento que te dejas caer, me detengo asustado tienes los ojos cerrados, miro a Ginny ella se acerca y te toca en no se que parte, y me dice que estas desmayada, nuevamente comienzo a correr por el bosque mas oscuro de lo normal, mi hermana comenta que ya anocheció y que Harry y Hermione deben de estar en la casa.

Por fin hemos salido de bosque, no nos ataco nada, tu todavía estas desmayada, Ginny empieza a llamar a mis amigos, Harry es el que sale alarmado, Hermione sale y nos ve salir del bosque y contigo desmayada, nadie dijo nada, te seguí cargando no quería dejarte, veo el lugar en donde tuvimos la discusión , exacto quien eres tu, esa frase ronda por mi cabeza, dejo a Leyla en el sofá, Ginny sube rápidamente y baja con mantas, yo quedo ido, miro detenidamente a todos que se mueven desesperadamente, Harry intenta despertarte sin resultados, ya no escucho nada, Harry dice algo, Hermione se alarma y sale con Ginny hacia la cocina, mi vista ve cada detalle, Harry me dice algo pero no le escucho, miro el envoltorio del regalo a los pies mío, miro hacia la mesa y veo el collar, lo tomo y me lo coloco, Harry me dice algo, entra Ginny te coloca la manta y Harry te carga, Hermione entra con los polvos fluu, un momento que hacen, Harry se coloca en la chimenea contigo pero los intercepto, Harry al parecer entiende y te pasa, delicadamente como si te fueras a romper, digo fuerte y claro Hospital san mugo, salgo, ¿que hago, te miro te estas poniendo pálida, sale Harry seguido de Ginny y Hermione, me dirijo hacia una enfermera que pasaba por ahí, tan solo te ve y se alarma, te toma bruscamente y entra hacia un pasillo, vamos los cuatro tras ella, pero Harry, Ginny y Hermione son detenidos por unos guardias, logro soltarme y entro a la habitación en donde te dejaron, por lo menos diez doctores están en la habitación, me quedo en un rincón para que no me saquen de tu lado.

Te han limpiado y dicen que en unas horas te recuperaras, el veneno se te saco todo, eso fue lo que me dijo el medimago, estoy solo contigo, no dejaron entrar a nadie, te veo, tu hermosa cara llena de heridas, tus piernas ahora están llenas de parches, y pensar que todo esto fue por mi culpa. Quiero decirte que te amo, pero no despiertas, y si lo hicieras tu orgullo hablaría, y me lo tendría merecido, tomo tu mano y me siento frente tuyo, sin soltarte, te miro, siento que mueves suavemente tu mano.


	6. Los muggles me depreimen

Leyla Darknes

Creo que no estoy en mi casa, no puedo abrir los ojos me pesan bastante, que paso, a ya lo recuerdo, pelee con Ron, luego los nogmos, hay si me acuerdo, siento los latidos de mi corazón, ¿donde estaré, ese olor, Ron al parecer esta conmigo, huí, me da rabia y pena a la vez, pensar en lo que paso, aun no puedo abrir los ojos, siento una mano sobre la mía, esta todo tan tranquilo, apretó suavemente la mano para que se den cuenta de que desperté. Resulto, me apretó la mano y escuche como salía y entraban mas personas, espero que no sea Ron, escucho la voz del medimago.

- esta bien – dice el medimago – señor creo que debería irse a su casa  
- no me quedare, no quiero dejarla sola – era la voz de Ron

que hace aquí, no quiero verlo, después de todo el no…… hay que me hacen, me levantan y acomodan la almohada en mi espalda, quedo sentada y el medimago me lanza un hechizo, por fin puedo abrir los ojos, esta todo claro, cierro los ojos rápidamente la luz me molesta, lentamente los abro y siento como una persona sale y varias entran, enfoco bien mi vista, ¡ahí! algo me abraza y apretó fuerte, la veo y es Hermione, la abrazo, en la habitación estaban Harry, Ginny y ''el'', aparto de inmediato la mirada de el, no puedo hablarle mi orgullo me lo impide, Hermione me suelta y me sonríe, yo hago lo mismo.

- ¿te encuentras bien? – me dice ''el''  
- si gracias – le contesto cortésmente, tengo que demostrar modales, de que no soy como el y trato mal a la gente  
- que paso Leyla? – me dijo Hermione preocupada  
- Hermi – dije mirando a Ginny – solo me desvié con la escoba y caí en el bosque – le conteste cariñosamente  
- Pero las escobas esta….. – empezó a decir Harry pero un pisotón de ''el'' lo cayo  
- Cuando me podré ir de aquí? – pregunte mirando a Ginny quien me miraba como queriendo descifrar mis pensamientos  
- En dos horas – contesta ''el'' sonriendo, esa sonrisa que me vuelve loca  
- Ronald – dije marcando distancia pero siempre cortésmente – creo que le pregunte a Ginny – ni siquiera lo mire  
- Bien – dijo ''el'' levantándose parece que se enojo, la victima debería ser yo, no tu – Lila – me dijo  
- Leyla – le corregí mirándolo y sonriendo  
- Leyla – contesto, no era su voz lo conozco- tus cosas te las trajeron están aquí – dijo apuntando una mesa – que te recuperes, nos veremos pronto – me dice caminando hacia la puerta  
- Si le llamas pronto cuando entremos a Hogwarts – le dije, para que supiera que no quiero verlo mas  
- Adiós – fue lo único que dijo y salio

Me duele no hablarte y mostrarte indeferencia, pero tu me dañaste y no te lo perdonaré, nunca te trate así, mis amigos me quedaron mirando, Harry y Hermione me miraban confundidos, Ginny solamente movía la cabeza negativamente, me acompañaron hasta que Salí del hospital, eso fue dos horas después, mis heridas fueron cerradas y ya no tengo ninguna marca, solamente tengo que tomarme la poción rehabilitadota por tres días cada vez que me vaya a dormir.

Me encuentro en el callejón diagon, este verano ha sido mas aburrido, mañana entraremos a clases, vine en a mañana para no toparme con Ron, lo amo demasiado, pero no me doblegare, me ha mandado miles de lechuzas y no le he contestado ninguna, con Hermione, Harry y Ginny he habado, solo por lechuza, y están bien, ellos llegaran en la tarde a comprar sus cosas.

Bien ya he comprado todo son las dos de la tarde y estoy tomando un helado, de verdad que extraño las risas de Ron, pero no me puedo doblegar, he pensado todo el rato en ''el'', quiero volver a hablarle, que me mire y sonría, el estuvo todo el momento conmigo, al parecer, pero era lo mínimo que tenia que hacer ¿no, alguien se sienta frente a mi, levanto la cabeza y la sorpresa que me lleve al ver a Malfoy.

- hola – me dice dudoso  
- buenas tardes – le conteste cortésmente

a pesar de que no se junta con Gryffindor, conmigo se ha portado caballerosamente, no me ha insultado y no le tengo porque tener rencor.

- compraste todo? – me pregunta nervioso  
- si y tu? – le pregunte, en realidad me alegro que haya llegado así no estoy sola  
- no, me acompañas, claro si no tienes nada que hacer – me dijo apresuradamente  
- esta bien – le digo levantándome con mis bolsas el me ayuda – gracias

llevamos una hora comprando sus útiles y le digo que es hora de irme, la verdad ya son las tres y han de estar por llegar mis amigos, Draco esta muy nervioso, debería preguntarle, solo por educación, estamos parados frente al caldero chorreante.

- Draco? – le pregunto suavemente, no se si esta correcto  
- Si – me dice dejando sus cosas y las mías en el suelo  
- Que te pasa, estas nervioso – le digo dudando  
- ………  
- si no quieres no me digas – le digo, se ve lindo sin esa sonrisa de asco, claro que a Ron no le llega ni a los talones  
- si quiero decirte – me dice respirando hondo- veras Leyla, tu me gustas mucho- dice sacando algo de su bolsillo, una cajita – quieres ser mi novia? – abre la cajita y era un anillo  
- Veras, Draco….. – le digo, no quiero engañar a Ron  
- Se que tu corazón pertenece a otra persona, pero puedo intentar pertenecer a el? – me dice colocándome el hermoso anillo con una perla verde  
- …….- no se que hacer, no creo que Draco este interesado en mi emocionalmente, pero yo podría intentarlo, me serviría para olvidar a Ron- yo creo que…… podríamos intentarlo – le digo

Draco se acerca y me da un beso, nos quedamos cinco minutos ''besando'', preferiría mil veces estar al lado de Ron, pero ya di el primer paso para el olvido. Y se despide con otro beso, entro a la chimenea, estoy a punto de irme a mi casa cuando Draco se acerca y me da otro beso, le sonrió amargamente y levanto mi vista, estaba Harry, estaba solo, me queda mirando con la boca abierta, al parecer vio a Draco besarme, rápidamente me dirigí a mi casa despidiéndome de Draco con un tímido movimiento de mano, Harry debió haberle dicho a los chicos.

Estoy vistiéndome para irme a la plataforma, toda la noche soñé en el que Ron me veía besarme con Draco, lo amo, mas que a nadie, pero debo intentar olvidarlo, me daño y eso no lo perdonare. Me dirijo a la estación y pensar que este año será el mas corto que haya tenido, el año pasado Hermione anuncio que serán solo 7 meses de clase ya que el año pasado nos pasaron materia de sexto y séptimo, fue duro y creo que ahí me enamore de Ron, ahora nos corresponde los Éxtasis y luego solo charlas vocacionales. Por fin llegue a la estación, veo a Hermione y subimos juntas, esta nerviosa, ha de ser por lo que posiblemente le dijo Harry, encontramos un compartimiento y entramos, se sienta frente mío.

- Lila, te puedo hacer una pregunta? – me dice dudando  
- Ya me la hiciste, pero puedes hacerme otra – le contesto cariñosamente  
- Si claro, disculpa – me dice – Lila tu…. Tienes algo con Draco, y Ron? – me dijo

Pero gracias a Dios Harry y Ron entraron, claro que Harry me miro y se sentó al lado de Hermione y Ron al lado mío, quiero abrazarlo y decirle que lo amo, pero no puedo.

- que bonito anillo – me dice Hermione cambiando el tema  
- verdad? – le digo, Ron lo mira con tristeza  
- Leyla, podemos hablar afuera por favor – me dice Harry o mejor dicho me ordeno  
- Claro

Nos levantamos y sale el primero luego salgo yo, me queda mirando por unos segundos, los mas largos de mi vida y decide hablar.

- Lila, ya no quieres a Ron? – me dice  
- Que directo – le digo en broma para alivianar el ambiente pero no se ríe  
- Que tienes con Malfoy? – me dice nuevamente  
- Harry, eres mi amigo, te lo agradezco, pero lo que sienta mi corazón, no te incumbe – le digo, solamente me mira- no te enojes por favor   
- Descuida tienes razón, entremos? – me dice cediéndome el paso

Entramos y nos sentamos en los mismo lugares, miro hacia la ventana y los chicos se ponen a conversar, llevamos 20 minutos y yo no he dicho nada, Hermione me llama y la miro rápidamente, he estado pensando todo este rato en Ron.

- disculpa me decías? – le dije amablemente  
- te decía que si conoces esto – me dijo

me mostró un objeto muggle redondo con dos cositas que estaban puestas en un extremo, no lo había visto nunca

- no que es? – le digo  
- es para escuchar música? – dice Ron  
- si, miren – dijo colocando algo en mi oído al igual que a Ron- se llama Wodman ( no me acuerdo como se escribe)  
- a que cantante tienes? – le dice Harry  
- es Sin Banderas, escuchen, no le hará nada – nos dice Hermione  
- segura? – decimos al mismo tiempo con Ron  
- si, escuchen – y lo prende

una música suave empezó a sonar, por el vidrio veo que Ron esta escuchando y me mira, la letra decía así.

Quédate un momento así  
No mires hacia mi  
Que no podré aguantar  
Si clavas tu mirada  
Que me hiela el cuerpo  
Me ha pasado antes  
Que no puedo hablar

Talvez pienses que estoy loco  
y es verdad un poco  
Tengo que aceptar  
Pero si no te explico lo que  
Siento dentro  
No vas a entender cuando  
Me veas llorar

Nunca me sentí tan solo  
Como cuando ayer de pronto  
Lo entendí mientras callaba  
La vida me dijo a gritos  
Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí

Mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, las pude aguantar y Ron miraba con tristeza a mis espaldas.

Y me explicaba  
Que el amor es una cosa  
Que se da de pronto  
Y en forma natural  
Lleno de fuego  
Si lo fuerzas se marchita  
Sin tener principio llegas a un final

Ahora tal vez lo pedas entender  
Que si me tocas se quema mi piel

Es increíble como los muggles pueden saber como te sientes, me pasa exactamente lo que dice la canción, bajo la mirada, no soy capaz de mirar a Ron

Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender  
Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver

Que lloro por ti  
Que lloro sin ti  
Que ya lo entendí  
Que no eres para mi  
Y lloro

No aguante mas y me saque la cosita de mi oído, me levante con lagrimas en los ojos y rápidamente Salí del compartimiento, me fui al servicio y me encerré a llorar amargamente, la canción dice lo que siento. Quisiera ir donde Ron, pero ya no puedo, miles de cosas lo impiden, mi entupido orgullo, Draco, y Ron no va a querer hablar conmigo.

Después de casi todo el trayecto en los baños, salgo y me encuentro con Draco, me besa y nos vamos a un compartimiento en donde nos quedamos hasta llegar a Hogwarts.

--------------------------------------------------------

Hola como estan, gracias por dejarme los mensajes de apoyo, como se podran dar cuenta, Leyla esta con la cabeza mas enredada que meduza, y la cancion es QUE LLORO de mi grupo favorito Sin Banderas.  
espero que sigan la historia y dejenme mensajes, Besos.


	7. unas rosas y mi amor

Ron Weasley

Me apretaste la mano suavemente, pero no puedes abrir los ojos, te apretó la mano para que sepas que no estas sola, me levanto y rápidamente voy por el doctor, salgo y están Harry. Ginny y Hermione sentados.

- pasa algo Ron? – me dice Hermione  
- despertó – les digo

el doctor escucha y entra conmigo, tu estas quieta, e medimago se acerca rápidamente y te chequea.

- esta bien – dice el medimago – señor creo que debería irse a su casa  
- no, me quedare, no quiero dejarla sola – digo yo, no quiero dejarte sola, por mi culpa estas así

el doctor solo asiente y suavemente te levanta y acomoda la almohadas de forma que quedas sentada, de despierta con un hechizo y lentamente abres tus hermosos ojos violetas, al parecer te molesta la luz porque los vuelves a cerrar rápidamente, el doctor sale y permite que entren los chicos, Hermione entra corriendo y te abraza, abres los ojos de golpe, al parecer te asustaste, le sonríes a tu amiga, esa sonrisa que me vuelve loco, tus ojos , tus bellos ojos vagan por los que nos encontramos en la habitación, pasas de Hermione a Ginny, luego a Harry y me miras a mi, pero raídamente cambiaste tu vista. Te pregunto:

- ¿te encuentras bien? – le pregunto, con el temor a su reacción  
- si gracias – me contesto cortésmente, aun esta sentida  
- que paso Leyla? – le dijo Hermione preocupada  
- Hermi – dijo mirando a Ginny – solo me desvié con la escoba y caí en el bosque – no quiso decir que discutimos  
- Pero las escobas esta….. – empezó a decir Harry pero le di un pisotón.

En tus ojos demuestran que aun te duele lo que te dije, si supieras que ahora estoy desesperado, como un pez que se ahoga en su propio mar, no actuarías a si.

- Cuando me podré ir de aquí? – pregunta mirando a Ginny estas triste  
- En dos horas – te contesto, no me has mirado ni un solo momento  
- Ronald – me dijo, marcando distancia, de un momento llamarme Ron, Ronie y ahora Ronald – creo que le pregunte a Ginny – ni siquiera me mira  
- Bien –dije levantándome, la verdad que me duele tu indeferencia – Lila – le dije  
- Leyla – me corrigió sonriendo, te sentí tan alejada, aunque estés tan cerca  
- Leyla – contesto, la voz se me quebró, pero no se ieron cuenta al parecer - tus cosas te las trajeron están aquí –dije apuntando al lugar– que te recuperes, nos veremos pronto –le digo  
- Si le llamas pronto cuando entremos a Hogwarts – me dice, ya lo entendí, no quieres verme mas, eres tan sutil para decir las cosas  
- Adiós – le dije de espaldas saliendo

Cerré la puerta, Salí corriendo del hospital, llegue a mi casa, aun no lo se, pero llegue, Ginny aun esta en el hospital, me encierro en mi pieza, una y otra vez vienen esas entupidas palabras  
Ron, estas enojado?  
No tienes porque ser tan rudo  
No, ahora no, por el momento , o vamos que te pasa Ron, soy tu amiga  
Te pareces a Malfoy ,ni siquiera me contestas  
no tienes que ser como el, tienes que ser tu mismo  
Eres Ronald Weasley, y yo te tomo en cuenta  
Ella siempre tratándome bien, y yo como un bruto la trate mal y la insulte.

Han pasado tres semanas desde lo sucedido, acabo de mandarle una carta, una de mil, no me quiere contestar, Harry y Hermione se quedaron a pasar aquí las vacaciones, les pregunte si recibían respuesta de Leyla, mi Leyla, y me dijeron que les responde siempre, bueno por lo menos esta bien, yo he pasado todo este tiempo encerrado en mi alcoba, pensando en las mismas palabras de siempre.  
Recuerdo cuando te vi y tu no sabias si hablarme o no, te sentaste junto a mi, y te presentaste, no nos separamos nunca, en cada momento libre que tenias ibas hasta donde esta yo, tus sonrisas, tus bellas sonrisas aparecían cada vez que alguien te miraba, eso me ponía de mal humor, te quería para mi solo, y creo que te agradaba, no puedo seguir recordando porque me he puesto a llorar como un bebe, Harry a entrado, parece que quiere hablar conmigo porque se sienta a los pies de mi cama.

- Ron – me dice- podemos hablar?  
- Claro – le digo aun acostado  
- Quiero saber que paso, porque Lila, no habla contigo – me dijo despacio  
- No se si fue porque soy ciego o un entupido – le digo, la vedad no se cual es  
- Me dirás que paso ese día? – me volvía a preguntar  
- …….- no le quiero contar, muchas veces he recordado ese día y vivirlo nuevamente me matara  
- me lo dirás algún día? – me dice rendido  
- cuando contarlo no me duela, será cuando te diga – le digo  
- esta bien, quisiera saberlo, para poder ayudarte – me dice saliendo

nuevamente me quedo solo, pensando en todo, si se lo digo a Harry, se enojara conmigo o simplemente intentara ayudarme.

He mandado otra lechuza, ya van casi el mes ½, y no me contesta, Hermione dijo que no ira con nosotros al callejón diagon, me siento pésimo, como quisiera volver al pasado y pegarme a mi mismo antes de decir esas entupidas palabras.

Hoy iremos al callejón diagon, no tengo ganas de ir, quiero estar encerrado en mi habitación, a esperar hasta mañana para entrar a Hogwarts y poder verla.  
Llegamos, Harry dijo que iría al caldero chorreante por cervezas de mantequilla, nosotros lo esperamos afuera, entra, esta comos cinco minutos y sale sin nada, arrastrando a Hermione, algo pasa lo se, intento de agudizar mi oído, pero solo veo como Hermione cambia su rostro a uno de asombro, que pasa, quiero saber, me acerco a ellos.

- Harry que pasa? – le digo  
- Nada Ron – dice rápidamente, algo me oculta  
- Harry algo pasa – le digo  
- Nada Ron – me dice Hermione

Me enojo y me siento, frente al caldero chorreante, ellos esta en la entrada y sale Malfoy, claro eso debió haber sido, no era nada grave, choca con Hermione y la bota, Harry lo enfrenta y me acerco para ayudar.

- OH disculpa sangre sucias, no vayas a quedar mas sucia – dice Malfoy  
- cállate imbecil – dice Hermione  
- Potter – Malfoy no toma en cuenta a Hermione y se dirige donde Harry- ten cuidado donde metes tus narices  
- Ten cuidado Malfoy con lo que dices – le digo, con el me desquitare  
- No te metas pobretón – me dice  
- Te lo advierto Potter, yo no ando husmeando lo que hacen con tu novia – dice Malfoy eso era, Draco estaba con su novia  
- Por fin te decidiste a darle el si a Pansy – le digo, Harry me miran, algo saben lo se y Draco esboza una sonrisa  
- No andaría con ella aunque me pagaran Weasley, mi novia… - iba a decirlo pero Harry le lanza un hechizo  
- Que te pasa Potter, celoso? – le dice Malfoy en el piso – te digo Potter, no te metas en mi relación, yo no me meto en la tuya y la sangre sucia – y se va

Harry y Hermione se miran y caminan hacia la librería, algo pasa, quien es la novia de Malfoy, puede ser cualquiera, compramos los libros, me siento frente a una joyería, como quisiera comprarle un regalo a mi Leyla, no lo aceptaría nunca, ella no es así, con tan solo una rosa seria la mujer mas bella de todo Hogwarts, eso es, mañana cuando lleguemos y estén todos presente le haré llegar un ramo de rosas, rojas como el amor, eso haré, me quedan siete galeones, con dos me alcanzan para el ramo de rosas, pero primero no le diré que fui yo, me haré pasar por un admirador secreto. Si eso hará, claro que no me personara pero ayudara.

- Ron, en que piensas? – me dice Hermione  
- En nada – le digo y me dirijo hacia la florería

Veamos, flores, que flores, recuerdo que me dijo que le gustaban las rosas, le comprare esas, luego una tarjeta, eso es.

Tengo lista las rosas, le pedí a Harry su lechuza y le dije a mi mama que me mandara la lechuza a las siete, dos horas se demorara en llegar a Hogwarts, a las nueve, será cuando estemos comiendo, le recordé varias veces a mi madre que tiene que mandarla a Leyla Darknes, por si acaso le escribí el nombre.

Estamos en la plataforma, Hermione se ha separado, no sabemos donde esta, Harry la diviso entrando al tren, subimos y la vemos entrar en un compartimiento, Draco busca a alguien con la mirada, seguramente a su novia, ya se le perdió. Harry entro en el compartimiento en el que entro Hermione, estabas tu, algo estaban conversando ya que miraste aliviada cuando entramos, Harry ¿esta enojado contigo, solo te miro y nada mas, se sentó al lado de Hermione y yo me senté al lado tuyo.

- que bonito anillo – te dice Hermione  
- verdad? – le contestas, solo lo miro es precioso yo nunca te podré dar uno así  
- Leyla, podemos hablar afuera por favor – te dijo Harry, pero esta enojado?  
- Claro – le dice inocentemente

Nos quedamos solos, intento agudizar el oído pero no escucho nada, Hermione me mira e intenta decirme algo

- Ron, que paso ese día? – me pregunta  
- Tu novia debió habértelo dicho – le contesto  
- Solo me dijo que no quisiste decirle – me dice  
- Es otra cosa lo que quieres decirme verdad?- le pregunte, te conozco demasiado  
- Si – me dice descubierta  
- Y bien? – le digo  
- Lila, es…- dejo pero fue interrumpida por su entrada

Harry entra un poco mas calmado y tu te sientas y miras por la ventana, tengo la sensación de que puedes mirarme, ya que yo hice lo mismo el año pasado, Hermione nos habla pero tu no la escuchas.

- Ron, mira lo que me regalaron mis padres – me dice Hermione  
- Que es? – le digo viendo la cosita que me muestra  
- Yo los conozco – dice Harry  
- Que hace? – vuelvo a preguntar  
- Puedes escuchar cantantes, Leyla los conoces? – te pregunta Hermione

Pero no contentas, estas sumida en tus pensamientos, te miramos y de repente te das vueltas y con tu bella sonrisa, hablas con un tono de voz como disculpándote por tu pequeña ausencia.

- disculpa me decías? – le dices con tu bella sonrisa  
- te decía que si conoces esto – te dijo mostrando su aparato muggle

lo quedaste examinando, al parecer nunca lo habías visto, lo miras curiosa, te veo te ves hermosa, exacto quien eres tu, esa maldita discusión de nuevo en mi mente, me sacas de mis pensamientos con tu voz, la que me da ganas de vivir cada día

- no que es? – le dices curiosa  
- es para escuchar música? – le pregunto ya que Harry había dicho eso  
- si, miren – dijo colocando algo en mi oído al igual que a Leyla- se llama Wodman  
- a que cantante tienes? – dice Harry  
- es Sin Banderas, escuchen, no le hará nada – nos dice Hermione  
- segura? – decimos al mismo tiempo con Leyla, nos miramos pero rápidamente miras hacia la venta  
- si, escuchen – y lo prende

una música como la que escucha mi hermana, esa de estilo romántica, pero era un grupo muggle, llamado…. No me acuerdo, ji, empieza la letra de la canción mientras te miro, quedo congelado por lo que dice.

Quédate un momento así  
No mires hacia mi  
Que no podré aguantar  
Si clavas tu mirada  
Que me hiela el cuerpo  
Me ha pasado antes  
Que no puedo hablar

Siento como si yo soy el que canta y te la dedico, tu estas de espaldas y yo te miro, estos muggles siempre me han deprimido.

Talvez pienses que estoy loco  
y es verdad un poco  
Tengo que aceptar  
Pero si no te explico lo que  
Siento dentro  
No vas a entender cuando  
Me veas llorar

Nunca me sentí tan solo  
Como cuando ayer de pronto  
Lo entendí mientras callaba  
La vida me dijo a gritos  
Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí

Lentamente mis ojos se empieza a llenar de lagrimas, es como si estuviéramos solos, Harry ni Hermione los siento al lado mío, esta canción me ha llegado al centro de mi corazón.

Y me explicaba  
Que el amor es una cosa  
Que se da de pronto  
Y en forma natural  
Lleno de fuego  
Si lo fuerzas se marchita  
Sin tener principio llegas a un final

Esto es lo que me paso, sin tener principio llegue al final del amor que tarde me di cuenta que yo también lo sentía

Ahora tal vez lo pedas entender  
Que si me tocas se quema mi piel  
Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender  
Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver

Que lloro por ti  
Que lloro sin ti  
Que ya lo entendí  
Que no eres para mi  
Y lloro

Ya no aguanto mas y se me escapan las lagrimas mas amargas de toda mi vida. Te levantas y estas llorando, despierto de la fantasía, estoy camino a Hogwarts, junto a Harry y Hermione que me miran buscando respuesta, te busco y no te encuentro junto a mi, es verdad, saliste llorando, me levanto, le entrego rápidamente el aparato y salgo en tu busca, no te encuentro en ningún vagón que abrí, me tope con Malfoy que también buscaba algo, solamente seguí con mi camino, al no encontrarte regrese con los hombros caídos hacia mi vagón, están Harry y Hermione, esperándome y ella me abraza.

Llegamos a Hogwarts y no te veo, entramos al castillo y ya estabas sentada junto a Ginny, conversabas de algo que mi hermana la altera, nos acercamos y me siento al lado tuyo, Ginny me dirige una sonrisa de ¿triste, sacudo mi cabeza t me ves, sonríes, ¿te causo gracias, cambias rápidamente tu cara, y miras a Dumbledore quien empieza la selección.

La lechuza a de estar por llegar, en cualquier momento, ahí viene, no te das cuentas, estas sumida en tus pensamientos, todo el gran comedor sigue en silencio y con la vista el ramo de rosas, pero no es la lechuza de Harry, verdad si venia Hedwid creerías que fue el o simplemente que yo te la mandaría, gracias mama, todos te miran, un codazo de Hermione te hace levantar la cabeza y lo vez, lo miras con amargura el ramo, formas una sonrisa triste y miras hacia Slytherin, pero vez algo y cambias a sorpresa tu cara, ¿Por qué rayos miras hacia aya, tomas la flores, ahora si es tu verdadera sonrisa, buscas un sobre, bajo la mirada de todos los curiosos, y lo encuentras, la poesía que te hice, sonríes y se te escapa un lagrima de felicidad, a pesar de que no sabes quien es te llena de alegría.


	8. Hare todo por recuperarte

Ronald Weasley

Te veo levantarte, tomar tus cosas y salir rápidamente, todos te miran y comentan lo que ha pasado, ¿Por qué rayos miran hacia Slytherin, por fin Dumbledore nos ha dejado retirarnos, con Hermione guiamos a los chicos de primero, y te veimos, te veo sentada a los pies de las escaleras, levantas la vista y me miras, se te escapo una sonrisa, no esta todo perdido aun, luego la cambias rápidamente y te acercas a Hermione.

- Hermi, me guardas las bellas rosas en nuestra habitación? – le dijiste  
- Porque, no entras? – te digo con una sonrisa, de verdad que estas bella  
- Entrare mas tarde – contestas amablemente, por lo menos me hablas- adiós

Caminas hacia atrás de nosotros y Harry se da rápidamente vuelta y ve a alguien, me doy vuelta y era Malfoy, ¿Qué hace el acá, Hermione quiere que entre, pero quiero ver que haces con Malfoy, Harry me entra casi a rastras, y mi amiga sube a dejar las rosas y Harry me hace sentar al lado de el, ¿Por qué Leyla, mi Leyla estaba hablando con Malfoy, es verdad que siempre lo ha hecho pero siento que algo pasa, eso es, a Malfoy le gusta a mi Leyla. Siento que llega Hermione y se sienta.

- veras Ron – me dice nerviosa  
- queremos decirte algo – dice ahora Harry  
- Harry yo lo haré – dice Hermione – Ron, ¿sabes lo que es estar enamorado? – me dice cariñosamente y yo solo asentí – pues cuando lo estamos creemos que los demás no se dan cuenta de nuestros sentimientos hacia la persona que queremos…..  
- Lo se, porque lo dices? – le pregunto a Hermione  
- Pues, aunque no nos lo hayas dicho, sabemos que por fin te diste cuenta que quieres a Lila – dijo sutilmente  
- Pues….. – es verdad, lo acepte yo pero nunca le conté nada a Harry  
- Y….. estas tratando de recuperarla, no se porque motivo la perdiste, pero te diré que tienes que seguir luchando, y mas aun cuando estas a punto de perderla para siempre – dice Hermione de

verdad que ahora no le entiendo, que quiere decir con que estoy a punto de perderla?.

- Hermione sigo yo, creo que no estas siendo clara – dice Harry  
- La verdad que no te entiendo – le digo  
- Esta bien – dijo Hermione  
- Ron, ese día que fuimos al callejón Diagon, estaba Leyla…. – empezó Harry  
- Pero no la vi, solo fue Malfoy y se puso a pelear con nosotros – les digo, ¿Qué tiene que ver Leyla? ( pobre chico )  
- Pues, el se puso a pelear porque vi a su novia cuando se despedía – me dice Harry

¿Qué pasa, Draco estaba con su novia, ¿Leyla estaba ahí, ¿Malfoy?  
- haber creo que no entiendes – me dijo Hermione  
- la verdad no – le digo, ¿Qué puede ser?  
- Ron, Draco es novio de Leyla – me dijo Harry de repente  
- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que conteste, ¿mi Leyla es novia de un Slytherin, una Gryffindor  
- si Ron, por eso Malfoy empezó la pelea, lo vi despidiéndose de Lila en el Caldero Chorreante- dijo Harry

ahora lo entiendo, la mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin, estabas viendo a Malfoy, cuando saliste y esa sonrisa, creíste que era el, y cuando lo alejaste de nosotros, era para que no peleáramos con el, ahora todo tiene sentido, y ¿Por qué mis amigos no me lo dijeron, quizás porque yo no les conté porque no nos hablamos.

- Ron, disculpa yo…. – empezó Harry  
- No importa, sabes por que no me habla? – les dije y ambos negaron

Les conté todo como había ocurrido ese día tan doloroso para mi, ellos solamente me miraban, Hermione cambiaba una cara por momentos de compasión y otra de furia. Al terminar subí a mi habitación y me acosté, sentí como Harry subía y se acostaba en su cama, cuando mas o menos creí que estaba dormido saque su capa de invisibilidad y baje con ella puesta a la sala común quería pensar en todo, ¿Qué haré ahora, ¿rendirme y dejarle el camino fácil a Malfoy, noto que alguien esta, si no fuera por ella estaría sola la sala vacía, me acerco y eras tu, te diste cuenta al parecer me escuchaste pero obviamente no había nadie, te volviste a concentrar en el fuego, me siento al lado tuyo y parece que me sientes, solamente ríes por una milésima de segundo y te pones a llorar, te ves triste, lloras como si quisieras hacerlo hace bastante tiempo, me saco la capa y te abrazo, llevas un par de minutos así, yo no he dicho nada y tu no levantas la cabeza, no quieres ver quien el que te ayuda a reconfortarte.

- Por que soy tan entupida – dices en susurros

Te escuche, solo te abrazo mas fuerte, y parece que te gusto, lentamente empiezas a quedarte dormida, te coloque sobre mis pierna y te acuno como si fueras una bebe, te ves tan hermosa y frágil, ahora se lo que voy a ser, luchare por ti, no dejare que alguien ocupe el lugar que alguna vez fue mío.

Anoche me quede dormido, ya han de ser las 7, me despierto y siento como intentas despertarte, suavemente te dejo a un lado, y me coloco la capa, te levantas con una sonrisa y subes a tu habitación, hago lo mismo, y están todos dormidos, me quito la capa y me acuesto a dormir, fue una noche genial, no puedo conciliar el sueño y me levanto a duchar.

Por fin Harry se ha vestido bajamos, ya son 20 para las ocho, vamos apurados al gran comedor, choco con alguien y eras tu.

- disculpa Leyla, no te vi – te dije con una sonrisa

Hermione te llama y salen las dos juntas, por mi parte he decidido a jugármela por ti, se que no eres como un trofeo, como te ven muchos chicos, eres algo especial, no sabes la envidia que siento hacia Malfoy.

Ahora estamos en CDCM, no te he sacado la vista en ningún momento, y cada gesto que hiciste, cada movimiento, todo esta grabado en mi mente, eres tan delicada para moverte y hablar.

Ha pasado el día tan largo como un año, los cuatro vamos entrando a la sala común cuando…

- felicidades, les puedo tomar una foto a los nominados? – nos dijo Colin apenas entramos  
- porque? – pregunte notando que todos nos miraban  
- Lila, chicos, ustedes cuatro son los nominados para el concurso – dijo mi hermana saltando de alegría  
- QUE? – dijimos los cuatros juntos  
- Si, Darknes, Potter, Weasley Ron y Granger son los seleccionados – dijo Minerva McGonaggal saliendo de la sala – felicitaciones  
- La foto

Esta fue mi primera oportunidad después de que Harry, Hermione y tu se sacaran fotos entre ustedes, faltaba una, la de nosotros, me coloque detrás tu, coloque mi cabeza en tus hombros y te abrase, la verdad que después se la pediré a Colin, salio muy bonita. Y tu rápidamente pediste las copias de todas.

Se nos informó que la primera competencia será de bailes, yo no se bailar y Harry tampoco, creo que ahí estará la segunda jaguada, con una pequeña platica con Harry y seria tu pareja de baile, estoy en mi habitación con el mapa del merodeador y veo que te diriges hacia Malfoy. ¡que rabia, cuando pude ser yo el que te besara.

Por fin, con Harry arreglamos una conversación para que quedemos emparejados, y ahora vamos al cuarto de los requisitos que tu miras curiosa por todas partes.


	9. Rabia y engaños

Leyla Darknes

Quedamos de acuerdo de que mañana nos reuniremos en un cuatro que Harry nombro el de los requisitos, no se donde queda, ahora voy donde Draco porque me mando una lechuza de que quería verme, y dijo que era a las nueve y ya son las 9:30. creo que me atrase pensando en alguien.

- Hola Draco – le digo sentando  
- Hola, te demoraste – me dijo sonriendo  
- Si es que tuve un pequeño percance con Colin – le mentí, quisiera saber que estará asiendo Ron.  
- El y sus cámaras, sabes – me dijo abrazándome, ¡por dios!- fui elegido para el campeonato  
- De verdad, yo….. – si le digo que fui una de las seleccionada no me dirán como se preparara - ….. yo no se aun quien son los elegidos  
- Ahh, quería que me dieras información sobre como se prepararan los campeones – me dijo desilusionado  
- Pues no lo se – le dije vaya que es tramposo, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego

Estuve solamente 20 minutos mas, luego subí a mi sala común fui directo a mi habitación.  
Con los chicos vamos al cuarto de requisitos, por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo Hermione, dimos vuelta tres veces y me dijo que pensara en un lugar para poder bailar, y así lo hice, entramos y mire como una curiosa por todos lados, habían espejos por todos lados, sentí como Ron se reía junto con Harry, me di vuelta y Hermione colocaba una música muy movida.

- Bien – dijo Hermione  
- Yo seré tu pareja – dijo Harry rápidamente – si hago algo mal no me avergonzare tanto  
- Esta bien – dijo Hermione – empezaremos con algo lento para que tomen el ritmo, Lila llevemos el ritmo nosotras  
- Empieza tu primero – dije y Ron se coloca al lado mío  
- Esta bien – dijo Hermione  
- Harry, tu mano en mi cintura pero no te coloques rojo….. – decía Hermione  
- Baila bien Hermione – me dijo Ron  
- Pues si – fue lo único que conteste  
- Sabes … - me dijo Ronie  
- Mmm – le dije levantando la cabeza  
- Yo no se bailar ni nana, pero se ve fácil, quieres enseñarme? – me dijo colocando carita de pena  
- Es un lento – le dije – es fácil bailarlo  
- Entonces – dijo estirando su mano  
- Esta bien – dije por dentro estoy que me muero, es Ron el que va a bailar conmigo, espero no demostrar lo que siento  
- Y ahora como – me dijo quedándose frente mío, estas rojo y nervioso  
- Ron – dijo Hermione – tienes que soltarte, estas muy tenso  
- Tu enseña a Harry que lo hace peor – dijo Ron  
- Si, se parece a Robocop – dijo Hermione  
- Robo que? – dijimos los tres  
- Nada nada – dijo Hermione- sigan con los suyo  
- Bien – dijo , Leyla cuenta hasta diez y listo – tienes que acercarte

Huy, te estas acercando demasiado puedo sentir tu corazón latir.

- esta mano – te tome una y la coloque en mi cintura- aquí

los dos nos pusimos nerviosos, por lo menos lo se disimular bien, pero tu estas hecho un lio.

- te pegas a mí, y me sigues – te dije tu corazón esta que atraviesa tu pecho  
- con esta mano tomas la mía – dije tomando tu mano  
- Lila, tu falda, toma tu falda con la otra mano – me dijo Hermione  
- Lo se mujer – le dije, estoy muy nerviosa

Tome con la otra mano y empezamos a movernos al compás de un cantante muggle.

Tiempo de vals es tiempo hacia atrás  
donde ser lo de siempre  
es volver a empezar  
cuando el mundo se paró  
y te observa girar  
es tiempo para amar.  
Tiempo de vals  
tiempo de sentir  
de decir sin hablar y sin escuchar, sin oír  
el silencio que rompe el aire, un violín  
es tiempo de vivir.  
Es una hermosa canción, lentamente apoyo mi cabeza en tu hombro, la verdad bailas muy bien, vamos lento y acompasados, creo que le pediré esa cosita de música a Hermione, auch, algo me tiro le pelo, Ron no se da cuenta tiene los ojos cerrados, hey! Que yo no bailo mal, levanto mi cabeza y algo dorado se enredo en uno de mis bucles, lo tiro lentamente y veo lo que era, es la cadena que le regale a Ron ese día,  
Bésame en tiempo de vals

1,2,3, sin parar de bailar

si me pareciera a el, seria alguien en la vida  
has que jamás se termine el vals

no tienes que ser como el, tienes que ser tu mismo

1,2,3,;1,2,3, no

Y quien soy yo, quien me toma en cuenta?

termine jamás 

tiempo de vals

tiempo para viajar encima del sol .   
Por debajo del mar sin saber

Eres Ronald Weasley, y yo te tomo en cuenta

si te llevo o me dejo llevar

exacto quien eres tu

es tiempo de vida.

que? soy una chica….

Tiempo de vals

tiempo para abrazar la pasión que quieres

fíjate que no me había dado cuenta,

y hacerlo gritar y elevarse violenta

como un huracán

fíjate que no me había dado cuenta, ahora que lo dices te veo como tal

es tiempo en espiral.  
- Bien creo que bailas bien- te dije, una rabia me invadió- Hermi tengo que irme  
- Pero y Ron, eres la pareja de el – me dijo Hermione pero ya había salido

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude al lago, claro que lejos del bosque, desde ese día, les tengo miedo.  
Me senté a las orillas del lago, porque tengo que sufrir por el, el me lastimo, es obvio que este arrepentido si es que tiene una pizca de corazón por lo menos tiene que pedirme disculpas, cosa que no ha hecho, cree que olvide lo que casi me costo la muerte y un corazón destrozado, alguien se sienta al lado mío no tomo importancia, coloco mis rodillas a la altura de mi cara y las abrazo, tape mi rostro impregnado de rabia y dolor.  
- porque no lo perdonas?  
- ¿Perdonar que Harry? – dije amablemente , no quiero que se de cuenta  
- Lila, Ron nos contó lo sucedido ese día – dijo Harry abrazándome  
- Oh – dije abrazando a Harry  
- Se que aun lo quieres – me dijo  
- Harry ando con Draco – le dije, es verdad aun lo quiero mucho  
- Mira, no se porque motivo andas con el pero contéstame con sinceridad, ¿quieres a Ron? Y no me mientas para eso solo amigo – me dijo, la verdad que no te quiero mentir  
- Pues….. –no alcance a terminar porque llego Draco  
- Potter te agradecería que no tocaras a mi novia – dijo Draco  
- Draco calmate y no lo trates así – le dije  
- Creo que después hablaremos y me contestaras he? – dijo Harry parándose  
- Piérdete Potter – dijo Draco  
La verdad no se porque ando con el, no lo quiero pero tengo que sacarme de la cabeza a Ron, se que no me quiere, pues solo me pasea por los pasillos como si fuera un trofeo, me besas solamente cuando estamos solos, pero si hay alguien no te puedo tocar, hemos llegado al gran comedor, me tiene cogida de la mano, puedo ver a Ron, Hermione y Harry sentados en mi mesa y se acerca Parkinson gritando como loca.  
- Darknes deja lo que es mío – me dijo Pansy  
Levanto la vista, Draco esta rojo, todos me miran y especialmente Ron me mira. ¿Qué contesto, tengo que demostrar que soy superior.  
- disculpa pero tuyo? – porque lo dice estas loca  
- si – me grito ahora todos nos estaban mirando y Draco interrumpió  
- no digas tonterías, Leyla es mi novia – dijo Draco, o por favor no ayudes tanto  
- pero porque entonces ayer me hiciste el amor? – dijo ¿Qué, este entupido me engaño, relájate Leyla miro a Draco  
- veo que la ocupaste y la botaste – le dije se que les dolerá a los dos- Pansy – dije sacándome el anillo e inclinándome a ella- espero que te gusten mis sobras – le entregue el anillo y me di media vuelta para salir  
- Leyla, eso no es verdad – dijo Draco  
- Draco, ¿Por qué ella estaría mintiendo, esta bien que sea una serpiente, pero no tiene ni dos neuras juntas para mentir – le dije ahora si Salí del gran comedor

Ese entupido me engaño, pero no me duele, siento como si me hubiese sacado un tremendo peso de encima.


End file.
